Les Miserables-from the present to the past
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST LES MIS FANFIC! no flames please! basically, a young orphan girl gets transported from 21st century America to France during the Revolution! and what's more is, everyone thinks she's a boy! now she must preserve her identity and help the Les Miserables characters fight their battle. no deaths, because i love the ABC to much!


CHAPTER 1-Leap Day.

I sighed. It was just another day in the orphanage. I was the oldest kid there. I was alone. I had no friends, no family. To cheer myself up, I began to sing. "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again…" My voice trails off. I decide to take a walk. That might help. I just walk out the door. No one cares enough to yell, even though it's forbidden to leave. I walk into town. Then suddenly I'm not there anymore. The buildings have shifted, the sky turned dark. The streetlamps are replaced with lampposts with candles inside. I am still alone. Then I hear footsteps. A man in a uniform comes over to me. He is carrying a rifle. "You boy!" he yells. _Is he talking to me?_ I think. I guess he is because he comes over to me and points the gun at my chest. "What are you doing out here? Curfew was an hour ago." He barked. I looked at him. What was I going to say? "Sorry sir. I'm new to town. I come from the future, transported here. Have a nice day" was not going to cut it. I had decided that I was in the past. Where and when still were unclear however. The man must have grown impatient because he jams the gun into my chest. "Are you deaf.? Speak boy. What are you doing here? And where are your papers?" I looked at him. "I'm sorry monsieur. I just couldn't sleep. I wanted a breath of fresh air, and came outside for a walk. My papers are at my rooms." Then it hit me. I was speaking French. This man wanted to see my papers. _ Could it be? Did I suddenly come to France during the Revolution?_ The man was glaring at me. "You're under arrest. Come with me." I tried to run, but I tripped. My leg hit a row of broken bottles. I sucked in air as I felt them cut into it. Warm blood trickled down my leg. The guard had caught up to me. He kicked me and told me to get up. I sighed, stood up and followed the man. We had just turned down a street when I heard the voice. "Wait! Monsieur! What are you doing with my brother?" The guard and I turned to see an older boy running towards us. "He's your brother?" the guard asked dubiously. The boy nodded and turned to me. He slapped me across the face. "Why did you leave? Mother woke up and you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" I look down. "I'm sorry." I say. He glared at me. "Sorry doesn't help." He said. He grabbed my arm and turned to the guard. "Monsieur, may we go?" he asked. The guard nodded. "Just keep him out of the streets after curfew in the future." He said leaving. As soon as he left the boy turned to me. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked. "No, I'm fine. I just tripped is all. Thank you for saving me, monsieur...?" he looked at me. "Marius. You're welcome. You should be more careful in the future. Do you have a place to stay?" I looked down again. "No monsieur Marius. I'm an orphan." He looked me over. I was wearing my black jeans, and dirty brown top. I had no coat. I was thin, and shivering in the cold night air. "Alright. You can come with me. My rooms are just down the street. I do share with another person. Will that bother you?" I shake my head. "No that's ok. Merci." We start walking. I stumble a bit. Marius just grabs my arm to keep me steady, and slows his pace to match mine. We arrive at his rooms a few minutes later. And so it was that I was that I met Enjolras and Courfeyrac. Marius brought me inside and told me to sit down. I sat in a chair, at a table. Marius went to get me some bandages. Almost as soon as he went into the other room, another door opened, and two men walked inside. One of them noticed me. "Bonsoir, what are you doing, in Marius's house?" The other man noticed my leg. "What happened to you?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, at that moment Marius came out of the other room in time to hear the questions. He was carrying a basin of water and a bandage. He also had a rag. He dipped the rag in the water, and began to clean the blood off my leg. "He got on the wrong side of a guard. I happened to be there, and saved him. He's here because he has nowhere else to go." The other men nodded. "What's your name?" one of them asked me. _Shit. I was not prepared for this. I tell them my real name, and then they'll know I'm a girl. But I have to tell them something. _ I think. Then I open my mouth. "My name is John." I say. Marius then introduces me to his friends. "John, this is Enjolras, and Courfeyrac. They go to school with me, and Courfeyrac here is my roommate." I nod as Marius turns to them. "Enjolras, why are you here? Did we wake you?" Enjolras shakes his head as he responds. "It was too late for me to head to my rooms, so Courfeyrac invited me to stay. And no we were waking up anyways." They seem to have forgotten me for the moment, so I use that time to think. _I know where I am, and where I came from. This is really bizarre. One minute I'm in America in the 21__st__ century, and the next, I'm in France during the Revolution, and Les Miserables characters are standing right in front of me. I am staring at Marius, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac. I am in their house._ At that point I was trying to keep myself from going all fangirlabout that fact. Then suddenly the boys seemed to remember that I was there. Marius came back over to me. "John, are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. "I think I'm more tired than hungry." I said, my sentence punctuated with a yawn. Marius nods. "Well, Enjolras is using the only other spare bed we have, so there's the floor, or you could sleep with me, if you don't think that too awkward." I almost blush at that offer. I almost blurt out, "but won't Cosette be jealous?" but I remember that I'm not supposed to know about Marius and Cosette, and I'm not supposed to think that sleeping with Marius-_gah that sounds so wrong-_ is embarrassing because I'm a boy now. So I just say, "I think I'd like a bed tonight Marius, if that alright with you." He nods. "This way then." He turns to go, then turns back. "Courfeyrac, Enjolras, go back to sleep." Then he walks into the other room, with me following. Once we get inside, he shuts the door. I'm a little nervous, but I have to remind myself that I'm a boy. Marius then has me sit on the bed. He stands in front of me. "Tell me the truth. I know that you're a girl, so tell me, why are pretending to be a boy?" I think. "My parents are dead. It's not safe to be a girl in France now, so I disguised myself as a boy to keep myself safe. My real name is Jeanne." (REMEMBER THIS IS FRANCE. JOHN IS SPELLED JEAN TOO! LOL I'M SOOOOO GOOD!) Marius nods and says, "I promise I won't tell the others. Now, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I nodded, feeling safe, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
